SonicXElise: Hidden Remembrance
by BigJohnnyCool
Summary: Sonic and Elise meet for the first time after the destruction of Solaris. But they soon remember more than they think they do...


SonicXElise: Hidden Remembrance

It was a peaceful day in the city of Soleanna. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and two specific people were to meet for a blind date…

Elise, the princess of Soleanna waited outside her castle for her unknown guest to appear before her. She looked down at her invitation as it simply stated "Sincerely, the Blue Wind of Soleanna."

"The Blue Wind." She whispered to herself "It just sounds so familiar." She then thought back to the date of Soleanna sun festival. All was fine and well, but as she stood there celebrating and waving to her people she remembered a small blow in the wind that reminded her of someone that also sounded familiar.

Whatever the case, Elise continued to stay put in front of her castle waiting for her guest.

Finally after a few minutes of waiting, something did happen. The wind started to pick up greatly but strangely only around Elise. Finally after a few seconds, it halted and front the top of a building in front of Elise stood a blue creature that resembled a hedgehog.

Elise peculiarly looked at the creature and as she did, the more and more recognizable it was. Finally, she asked the creature "Are you the Blue Wind?"

The Creature then leaped off the building and landed right in front of her. He looked up and replied "Yes, I am."

"Tell me then, what's your name?" Elise asked.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." The Creature replied.

At that moment, both shock and epiphany struck her as she stared wide-eyed at Sonic. She turned around for a brief minute to ponder.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Sonic as he ran to her side to see if she was okay.

"I-I'm fine." replied the Princess as she continued to stand with her back turned to Sonic. That name, it immediately struck her. Although she knew very little of him herself that name certainly gave away something.

She turned back to Sonic a moment later and said with an embarrassed and somewhat sad look on her face "Sorry about that…"

"Hey!" Sonic perked up as he looked at her expression "Smile, it's okay!"

Elise responded with a shy but noticeable smile, she then gained her confidence back and proceeded to asked "Did you send me this invitation... Sonic?"

"Yep, I've been here for a while now and I've been hearing a lot about you," replied Sonic. Elise blushed with a little more embarrassment. Sonic then asked "What is _your_ name?"

"Oh, uh… My name is Elise. _Princess_ Elise." She responded.

Then just as before with Elise, Sonic paused and then turned him back to the Princess in both shock and epiphany. That name also reminded him of something that might have happened before. Long before when a festival was being held on night in Soleanna, he ran pass the whole event and happened to catch someone on the boat that heavily resembled the girl standing before her. Could she be that same girl?

"Sonic are you okay?" asked the Princess.

"I'm fine." Sonic said "It's just… Your name. It's sounds so familiar."

Elise stared at him and she too agreed by saying. "Ya know Sonic, your name sounds familiar to me too…"

Sonic stared back. Could it be that these two, who know little to almost nothing of each other _have_ met somewhere before? It baffled the both of them just to think about with as much as they've taken just from knowing each other's names'.

Elise looked down and remembered the invitation in her hand and Sonic had given her before. "Hey!" she perked back up "Maybe we'll remember as the day goes by. After all we have an occupation to attend to!" as she held out the invitation for Sonic to see.

"Oh yeah!" Sonic said getting back on subject.

"Come on, I know great place we can go!" said Elise as she grabbed Sonic's hand. Sonic didn't move, Elise turned around to see what the problem was again. Instead, he scooped up Elise by the legs and held her in his arms. The two then looked at each other for a bit staring for a while into each other's eyes. Then the two blushed and made a shy giggle forgetting what they were going to do.

Elise then pointed out at a shack that had much delectable food for the both of them. The two zipped off and soon their little outing began…

_The outing turned out to be one of both Sonic and Elise's best outings ever. First, they went to the shack and they both had an exquisite lunch which satisfied both their taste buds. Next, they went to a beach near the seaside of Soleanna (As usual, Sonic was afraid of the water that would come in from time-to-time on the beachside. Elise laughed at this because she thought he looked cute, especially his reactions.) Then, the two of them went for a long walk around the mountainous-like hillside on the farther regions of Soleanna; the landscape looked absolutely beautiful to the both of them. Finally, Sonic and Elise went for a long run through the forest region of Soleanna (which they currently happen to be right now…)_

"Oh Sonic," said Elise as she was being carried by Sonic throughout the forest, "This has to be one of the happiest days of my life."

"Me too Elise!" replied Sonic "I'm glad you're having fun, you had me worried at first earlier when we first met."

Elise remembered that event too. Also during the entire outing, it seemed as if the longer Elise stayed close with Sonic, the more and more of the unusual remembrances from before seem to strike her from here to there. The same feeling also seemed to affect Sonic in the same fashion as well.

Then, as Sonic kept running with Elise the two left the forest and entered a _massive_ open field where nothing but perfect green grass and clear blue skies were all to be seen.

Sonic set Elise down on her feet onto the grass. "It's so beautiful!" she said as she looked out onto the land that surrounded them. She then knelt to the ground when Sonic crossed his arms and smiled as the both looked out into the land. Sonic and Elise looked into each other's eyes and then Sonic commented "Nice Smile!"

Suddenly, a very powerful epiphany struck Elise as she then held her head in pain as a series of rapidly-flashing images filled her head.

"Elise!" Sonic shouted in a shocked and concerned way. Suddenly, Sonic paused for a second and then he held his head back in pain as the same flashing images filled his head.

Finally after a minute of unknown results Elise let go of her head, she remembered _everything_. She remembered the evil Dr. Eggman invading her home and kidnapping her on numerous occasions, she remembered the escape from a flying vessel crafted by the evil scientist only to be saved minutes later, she remembered the Earth being swallowed in darkness by an evil monster that threatened to destroy all existences of time, and she even remembered blowing the flame that kept the beast alive. However, there was one thing that she remembered the most… A blue hedgehog that had accompanied her throughout the journey that was hidden from her mind. That hedgehog was Sonic, the same one that she had spent the entire day with.

Sonic got up from the ground holding his head apparently with the same effect happening to him as well. He remembered chasing the evil Dr. Eggman across the plains just to save the Princess of Soleanna, he remembered being in constant battles between a silver hedgehog that constantly referred him as "The Iblis Trigger," and he remembered facing the a monster that threaten to rip apart the very existence of time itself. Finally he remembered one more thing that stayed the most, a beautiful princess that he always told to simply "smile."

Sonic got back to his feet, the pain in his head quickly disappearing. Then he looked up…

Elise turned around, holding her head with very little pain as it began to disappear. Then she looked back…

The two looked into each other's eyes…

"Elise?" asked Sonic.

"S-Sonic?" whispered Elise.

After a _long_ minute. The two made a small smile which grew into an over joyous one as the two ran into each other and into a warm and happy embrace. The two friends had finally remembered who they were.

Elise put her head to Sonic's chest and whispered while sobbing with joy "I missed you, Sonic."

Sonic held her in his arms and whispered in her ear "Don't worry Elise… I'm right here…"

_It was not by coincidence, it was by fate that lead these two friends to receive their memories back…_


End file.
